


Is This A Joke?

by wayiiseelife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, otp, otp prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt : A wants a cat. B buys kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.Mer/Mark





	Is This A Joke?

Title : Is This A Joke?

OTP Prompt : A wants a cat. B buys kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.

Couple : Mark Sloan / Meredith Grey

Fandom : Grey’s Anatomy 

Note: Very short story. I got this prompt today, and kinda fell in love with it. If you have anything you want done with Meredith and Mark, please let me know! 

\---  
Her fingers wrap around his chin, pressing a small kiss to his lips before slipping out of their bed. Eight months, Eight months ago Meredith Grey asked her boyfriend to move in with her. And two months later they were still going strong. A small smile comes to her face, as Mark Sloan rolls over grabbing her pillow and tucking it underneath him. 

“See you at work,” Meredith whispers like she does every morning.

“We should get a cat.” The voice comes from Mark, and she laughs. “I know you think you wouldn’t do good with a cat, but we should get a cat. Just think about it, okay?” He mumbles something about having a good day and she is stunned. A cat? She was not really a cat person…

\----  
Mark is surprised when he sees his girlfriend with bright pink kitty ears on her head, biting down on a piece of pizza when he arrives at his office that afternoon. “What are you doing?” He questions, taking a seat across from her. “Are we playing dress up at work now? I thought you only like to roleplay on special nights…”

She covers her mouth, laughing loudly before swallowing down her bite of pizza. “What kind of roleplay would this be, Mark?” She raises an eyebrow at him, before rolling her eyes. “You said something this morning.”

“We should get a cat.” He states, reaching over his desk and grabbing a piece of cheese on her plate that fell from the slice of pizza. “Or something in that manner. I think we could do well with a pet…”

“You want to be a daddy?” There’s a hint of laughter in her voice, but a little of seriousness in her voice. It’s not like she has thought about having children with Mark. She truly thought they would make very pretty children with him and she knew that he would make a wonderful father.

Mark watches her think, letting her thoughts process together before he spoke. “I would love to be a daddy. I would love to make you a mommy, to start a family together. So, I thought maybe we could start with a kitty baby firs…”

“You're rambling.” She tells him. It was a habit that he seemed to pick From Meredith early on in the relationship. “Mark.” She reaches over, putting her hand on his hand and giving it a little soft squeeze. “Let’s have a baby.”

He doesn’t even feel himself move, before running to her side and pressing her lips against hers quickly. “I love you so freaking much.” His hands reach down her belly. “We are going to need a house…”


End file.
